


La subasta

by Fullbuster



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Sexo, Subasta, Yaoi, bombero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: La entrenadora del equipo Universitario de baloncesto del Seirin ha decidido hacer una subasta benéfica de sus jugadores. Durante un día, las ganadoras del chico por el que pagaron será suyo pero cuando Kagami se va con su ganadora, descubrirá la peor de las trampas… el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de Gakuen ha pujado por él para convertirle en su esclavo durante todo el día.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 14





	1. La subasta.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos los que han entrado a leer la historia y sin más, sólo espero que la disfrutéis. Informar que podéis encontrar mis historias tanto aquí, como Wattpad y Amor yaoi.

La música sonaba con fuerza en aquel pabellón de baloncesto. Las mujeres allí presentes esperaban ansiosas que comenzase la gran subasta benéfica que la Universidad Seirin iba a realizar. Todas coincidían con Riko Aida en aquella fabulosa idea de hacer una subasta benéfica de sus jugadores de baloncesto con fin de ayudar a una organización que ayudaba a familias y víctimas del Alzheimer.

Entre bastidores, los que no estaban tan contentos con aquella idea, eran los propios jugadores. No sabían cómo se habían dejado convencer por su entrenadora para hacer algo como esto, desnudarse en una pasarela como si fueran un simple trofeo de carne mientras las mujeres de abajo gritaban y enseñaban los billetes gritando números, números que significaban lo que eran capaces de pagar por un jugador con tal de tenerles todo el día para ellas solas.

\- Vamos, animad esas caras – sonreía Riko con efusividad – todas esas mujeres esperan por vosotros.

\- Algo me dice que esto va a terminar muy mal – decía cabizbajo Junpei Hyuga.

\- No seáis pesimistas, os adoran y es por una buena causa.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que ser nuestro equipo? – preguntó esta vez Hiroshi Fukuda.

\- Porque sois los chicos más atractivos de la universidad – sonrió Riko aunque todos agacharon la cabeza sabiendo que era un farol, una forma de evitarles el tema. Les mentía descaradamente a la cara simplemente para que subieran a ese escenario.

Kuroko que había mantenido su inexpresión durante todo el día, miró a su lado a un tenso y nervioso Kagami que no dejaba de mover las piernas con nerviosismo. Su amigo no era para nada bueno a la hora de parecer sereno, era un saco de nervios y seguramente lo que más le preocupaba era salir ahí fuera y desnudarse con sensuales movimientos intentando obtener la mayor puja posible y ayudar a la gente de la organización a la que darían el dinero.

\- No te preocupes, lo harás bien – dijo Tetsu tocando el hombro de su amigo.

\- Te ves muy tranquilo – intentó sonreír Kagami - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan bien con lo que haremos en unos minutos?

\- Yo soy invisible, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió Tetsu – prácticamente nadie querrá pagar por mí. ¿Qué querrían que hiciera durante todo el día? Tengo un cuerpo débil, me canso con facilidad y la gente no suele fijarse en mí – susurró Tetsu segundos antes de sonreír.

\- Hasta en eso tienes suerte.

\- Tú en cambio eres atractivo, fuerte y las chicas se mueren por estar contigo. Seguro que pagan mucho por ti.

\- Gracias por los ánimos, Tetsu – sonrió Kagami poniéndose aún más nervioso por el comentario de su amigo. Ya tenía bastante pensando en salir ahí como para que ahora su mejor amigo le dijera todo aquello.

\- Dejemos de lamentarnos y pensemos en toda la gente a la que ayudaremos haciendo esto – se escuchó por encima de todo el ruido a Teppei – salgamos ahí y demostremos de lo que somos capaces los del equipo del Seirin.

Al grito de su capitán todos reaccionaron de forma efusiva convencidos de que con él al frente, nada podría pararles, ni siquiera el desnudarse frente a un grupo de mujeres desesperadas, ellos eran verdaderos hombres, valientes que se enfrentarían a todo. Iban decididos siguiendo a su capitán cuando Riko salió al estrado con un micrófono para presentar al primer participante de la subasta.

\- Bienvenidas a todas a esta subasta benéfica – sonreía Riko con micrófono en mano – espero que disfrutéis con el espectáculo y pujéis alto para llevaros a uno de estos fantásticos sementales a vuestra casa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que todos se sonrojasen al instante y quisieran abandonar de inmediato aquella absurda subasta pero Teppei volvió a repetirles las palabras de ánimo para que permanecieran todos en sus puestos.

\- Sin más dilación, aquí está nuestro primer participante, él es nuestro capitán del equipo, robusto como un toro y con unas manos grandes como a todas nos gustan – sonrió Riko guiñando un ojo, dando a entender a todas lo que podría hacer con aquellas manos, eso sacó un grito de la multitud de mujeres – aquí está nuestro sensual Teppei Koyoshi.

El griterío aumentó igual que la expectación por ver salir al capitán del equipo, algo que tardaba en suceder y es que entre bastidores, sus compañeros empujaban a Teppei para que saliera mientras éste se agarraba a los laterales resistiéndose.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con tus palabras de ánimo? – preguntó Kagami empujando desde la espalda para que saliera.

\- He cambiado de opinión, no quiero ser carne para esas mujeres locas – temblaba Teppei intentando aguantar.

\- Teppei, no seas tímido – hablaba aún Riko por el micrófono – Creo que nuestro capitán necesita un poco de ánimo para decidirse a salir.

\- Vamos, chicos, no podéis obligarme a hacer esto, mirad a esas mujeres de ahí – intentaba aún convencerles Tappei a su equipo para que no le obligasen a salir.

\- Venga ya... sal de una maldita vez, no seas cobarde – le dijo Kagami cogiendo carrerilla y empujándole por la espalda lanzándole al escenario de golpe.

Los gritos se escucharon por encima de la música en el preciso instante en que Teppei salió a la vista de todas aquellas mujeres. Durante un segundo se quedó helado escuchando aquellas chirriantes voces, aquellos números que gritaban mientras enseñaban el billete.

\- 2.250 yenes – gritaba una del fondo.

\- 2.800 yenes – gritaba otra.

\- Vamos, Teppei – susurró por lo bajo Riko – muévete un poco, tienes que ganar más dinero.

Teppei pese a mirarla con malos ojos, se incorporó como pudo y caminó por la pasarela como cerdo que va al matadero, con temor y pidiendo permiso a una pierna para poder mover la siguiente. Ya estaba ahí encima de ese escenario improvisado y no había vuelta atrás, una de esas mujeres se lo llevaría a su casa. Con vergüenza aún a moverse, su mejor paso fue bailar moviendo un paso a derecha y luego a izquierda. Su rostro era todo un poema, rojo como un verdadero tomate maduro mientras se quitaba la camiseta dejando ver su musculoso abdomen. Al llegar al pantalón, bajó la cremallera esperando que eso acabase pronto. La suma de dinero seguía aumentando y finalmente, su pesadilla terminó en 39.400 yenes cuando se estaba bajando el pantalón.

Al volver hacia el vestuario, Riko le dio una palmadita en la espalda tratando de animar a su cohibido capitán que la maldecía con la mirada por haberles prácticamente obligado a hacer algo tan descabellado como aquello.

\- ¿Preparadas para nuestro siguiente jugador? Preparad las carteras chicas porque aquí llega un verdadero tigre rugiendo en nuestro escenario. Kagami Taiga. ¿Quién será la afortunada que se lo llevará a su casa?

El disco de música cambió dando paso al sensual Kagami con su elegante y provocativa sonrisa, vestido con su uniforme del Seirin y caminando con decisión hacia el borde de la pasarela mientras las mujeres gritaban y trataban de acercarse a él. Viendo aquel panorama y queriendo superar la suma que su propio capitán había conseguido, movió con sutileza su cadera convirtiendo aquella en pura expectación, obligando a todas las mujeres a fijarse en cómo movía su trasero. Kagami sonrió al escuchar a una de aquellas mujeres completamente histérica pidiéndole que se quitase todo. Quizá empezaba a sentirse cómodo siendo simplemente un plato de carne en una mesa de mujeres.

\- No me lo puedo creer – susurró Tetsu tras bastidores – hace unos segundos estaba ahí sentado aterrado y ahora está encima de esa plataforma moviendo sensualmente el culo.

\- Kagami nunca quiere perder contra nadie – se reía Hyuga – querrá ser el que más dinero saque de todos nosotros, estoy convencido.

\- No creo que piense lo mismo cuando alguna mujer se lo lleve todo el día consigo – sonrió Tetsu.

\- Tendrá una noche movidita, ¿no crees? – sonrió esta vez Hyuga con cierta perversión mostrando a Tetsu lo que pensaba que harían con Kagami. Seguramente sexo salvaje es lo que buscarían de él, de un tigre.

Kagami siguió bailando allí arriba, moviendo la cintura de la forma más seductora que podía mientras escuchaba cómo el dinero ya superaba al de su capitán. Pasó sus manos por su torso levantando consigo la camiseta muy despacio, dejando que las mujeres se deleitasen con su esculpido cuerpo hasta que consiguió quitársela por completo. El ambiente se caldeaba y hasta Aiko tuvo que coger la hoja donde tenía escrito el guión y tratar de darse aire. A ese ritmo, hasta ella se estaba excitando con sus sugerentes movimientos.

La mejor de las sorpresas para todos fue sin duda cuando Kagami se quitó el pantalón a lo bestia rompiéndolo por los costados dejando ver su tanga con la cara de un tigre al frente. Todos los compañeros se quedaron absortos mirándolo por su atrevimiento mientras las mujeres enloquecían completamente ofreciendo cantidades desorbitadas. Tras un par de movimientos más de trasero, la puja se cerró cuando una chica de cabello rosado que no había apostado aún pero no dejaba de lado su teléfono móvil lanzó la última apuesta, 170.000 yenes.

Todas las mujeres se giraron hacia ella dudando de que hubiera dicho esa cantidad, era imposible que fuera a pagar tanto. Hasta Kagami se había sorprendido quedándose inmóvil ante aquello pese a que la música continuaba.

\- Vendido por 170.000 yenes – se apresuró Riko a decir.

Kagami recogió su ropa del escenario y volvió a mirar a la chica una última vez. Había vuelto a su móvil sin prestarle mucha atención. Todo era muy raro pero mejor para él si la chica iba a estar todo el día enfrascada en su teléfono en lugar de hacerle caso a él. Sonrió y se metió hacia el vestuario de nuevo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Tetsu.

\- Te toca – sonrió mientras iba a buscar su ropa de calle para vestirse.

Tetsu sonrió y respiró hondo hasta que escuchase su nombre. Riko tomó entre sus manos un vaso de agua y bebió tratando de volver a la normalidad después del espectáculo que había presenciado por parte de Kagami. Una vez se pudo reponer, posó sus ojos sobre el guión y continuó con el espectáculo.

\- Chicas, prepararos para nuestro siguiente subastado, el chico inocente del equipo del Seirin, el famoso jugador fantasma. ¿Quién está deseando llevárselo a casa? – preguntó indicando hacia bastidores viendo cómo Tetsu salía con cierto tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar aunque consiguió llegar a la mitad de la pasarela escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Estaba asustado y abrumado de tener todos aquellos ojos pendientes de él. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer o cómo comportarse, él no era tan atrevido como Kagami, no era capaz de hacer un sugerente baile ni nada parecido, así que simplemente se quedó allí estático, observando con su sonrojo y esperando que todo terminase. Las chicas seguían diciendo cantidades pero toda la sala se sorprendió y se quedó en silencio cuando una voz masculina al fondo se escuchó sobre todas las demás.

\- 170.000 yenes – se escuchó igualando la cantidad que se había ofrecido por su compañero Kagami.

Tetsu miró hacia la puerta igual que el resto de las mujeres que se habían quedado absortas al escuchar la voz masculina del pujador. Un chico pelirrojo y de baja estatura miraba hacia Tetsu con ojos confiados, sabiendo que él ganaría, él siempre lo hacía. Tetsu se tensó al reconocer a Akashi, ni siquiera había contado nada sobre él a su nuevo equipo del Seirin.

\- 200.000 yenes – se escuchó la cifra de otra mujer alegrando a Tetsu, no quería irse con Akashi pero su ilusión y esperanza terminaron pronto.

\- 335.000 yenes – subió la cifra radicalmente Akashi para distanciarse de todas las que no pudieran alcanzar esa cantidad, lo cual dejaba a la gran mayoría – y si alguien sigue subiendo volveré a hacerlo – dijo Akashi amenazando a toda la sala.

\- Vendido – se escuchó a una absorta Riko al ver que nadie pujaría más, aquel intimidante chico había asustado a todos los de la sala.

Sin más que hacer allí arriba, Tetsu caminó hacia atrás por la pasarela sin apartar sus azules ojos de aquel chico bajito del final. No entendía qué estaba haciendo él allí, no sabía por qué había vuelto ahora a buscarle pero una cosa tenía clara, no quería que nadie de su equipo se enterase de su pasado con él, con ese millonario excéntrico.

\- ¿Quién es ése? – escuchó Tetsu que le preguntaba Kagami ya vestido y listo para irse con su compradora.

\- No lo sé – mintió Tetsu pasando de largo para ir a cambiarse.

Kagami observó cómo su compañero se marchaba hacia las taquillas algo cabizbajo pero no quiso preguntar nada más pese a saber qué ocurría algo entre el que había puesto el dinero y él.

Sin más dilación, cogió su bolsa de deporte y cargándola al hombro salió del vestuario buscando a la chica que le había comprado para todo el día. Estaba cerca de la salida mirando su teléfono móvil mientras el chico pelirrojo que había aparecido para comprar a Tetsu, la observaba como si la conociera.

\- Estoy listo – habló por primera vez Kagami - ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Al coche – comentó la chica caminando hacia fuera con la vista fija en el móvil.

Kagami acompañó a la chica hacia fuera sin perderla de vista pero ella no levantó ni una vez la vista de la pantalla de su móvil. Cabreado por aquella actuación y sin entender por qué querría esa chica pasar el día con él si no le iba a hacer el más mínimo caso, decidió preguntar.

\- ¿Vas a estar todo el día enganchada a esa pantalla o tienes pensado algo más que hacer conmigo?

\- Oh... yo no soy la que va a pasar el día contigo encanto – susurró la chica con una elegante sonrisa enseñándole la pantalla del móvil donde ponía un mensaje "ofrece 170.000 yenes".

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿Quién ha apostado por mí?

\- Eso es algo que no me está permitido decirte. Sube al coche, te llevaré donde tienes que estar. Ah y... ponte esto, te lo ha comprado específicamente para vuestro encuentro.

Kagami cogió la caja blanca que le daba la chica y lo zarandeó levemente entre las manos. Era una caja fina así que estaba claro que debía ser alguna prenda. Al abrir la caja el sonrojo se hizo presente al instante.

\- No pienso ponerme esto – dijo cerrando la caja con rapidez.

\- Claro que sí y por si tenías dudas... sólo ese tanga tan sexy de tigre debajo, nada más. Ahora sube al coche.

\- Ni siquiera me has dicho cómo te llamas – dijo Kagami viendo cómo entraba en la puerta del conductor y le abría desde dentro el cerrojo de su puerta de copiloto.

\- Soy Momoi. Momoi Satsuki – sonrió guardando finalmente el móvil y encendiendo el motor del coche – puedes aprovechar la parte de atrás para cambiarte si quieres.

El coche seguía en movimiento. Por momentos, Kagami pensaba que esa mujer podía estar completamente loca y que a saber dónde le llevaba. Se alejaban de la ciudad, de las extremas luces de las pancartas de Tokyo, se alejaban de la humanidad para ir a los barrios exteriores. Sus ojos se fijaron en uno de los trenes que salían de una boca subterránea y encauzaban su rumbo por las vías hacia el exterior, seguramente hacia algún pueblo costero. Satsuki aprovechaba en mirarle y sonreírle en cada semáforo en rojo en el que se detenía, como si eso fuera a tranquilizar sus nervios, no era así. Estaba vestido con ese estúpido disfraz y no sabía qué absurda apuesta había hecho esa chica para conseguir tenerle así.

Se resignó y suspiró cansado volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla. Al momento reconoció hacia dónde iban una vez apareció el mar frente a él. Antiguamente en esa zona había un vertedero pero hacía años que se había transformado en una zona urbana de amplio espacio y elegantes parques, la bahía de Tokyo, el barrio residencial de Koto.

\- ¿Es el distrito Koto? – preguntó despegando por primera vez la frente del cristal para mirar mejor.

\- Así es. Un bonito lugar, ¿verdad?

\- Es bastante nuevo. No había venido por aquí nunca.

\- Es una buena zona para vivir.

\- ¿Vives aquí?

\- Yo no – sonrió Momoi – pero la persona que quería pagar por ti, sí.

Tras apartarse de los altos edificios, el coche entró por algunas callejuelas perdiéndose entre casas particulares. No eran muy grandes, aunque todas disponían de sus dos plantas de altura y un pequeño jardín tanto delante como detrás. Momoi detuvo el vehículo frente a la valla de color verde de una pequeña pero bien cuidada casa blanca.

Kagami al ver cómo la chica sonreía, entendió que debía bajar del coche. Le daba vergüenza salir con esas pintas, vestido de típica sirvienta francesa y sabiendo que sólo ese minúsculo tanga de león estaba bajo la corta falda. Por lo menos ver la zona tan tranquila le calmó, no mucha gente podría verle así vestido y desde luego ninguno de sus compañeros. ¿Qué clase de pervertida había pagado por él?

\- Le encantan los uniformes – sonrió Momoi entendiendo lo que estaba pensando Kagami al mirarse fijamente aquel vestido que llevaba puesto.

\- Me imagino. ¿A qué clase de fetichista me has entregado? – preguntó divertido Kagami viendo la sonrisa de Momoi.

\- Lo verás pronto. Está deseando estar contigo. Os lo pasaréis bien y nadie os molestará en todo el día.

Kagami siguió a Momoi a través de la puerta del jardín y llegó hasta el portal. Pensó que la chica tocaría el timbre pero no lo hizo, sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta dejándole entrar al recibidor. La casa era asombrosamente luminosa y agradable, para nada lo que había estado imaginándose en el camino.

\- Deja tu teléfono y tus cosas personales en esa cesta de mimbre.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera el móvil?

\- Hoy tienes el día ocupado. Nada de móviles ni distracciones innecesarias. Déjalo en la cesta.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Kagami deshaciéndose de todas las cosas personales y metiéndolas en la caja de mimbre del recibidor.

\- Toma esto y entra ahí para ponértelo – sonrió Momoi con cierta perversión – cuando salgas, ve directamente por ese pasillo hasta el fondo. Mi trabajo acaba aquí.

Kagami cogió la pequeña caja que Momoi le había dado y entró por la puerta descubriendo que era un baño. No muy grande pero lo suficiente para tener el retrete, un lavabo y una ducha. Abrió la caja con una sonrisa hasta que se le congeló de golpe al ver lo que había allí.

\- ¿Estáis de coña? – gritó de golpe abriendo la puerta del baño pero ya no había nadie.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo encerrándose dentro, pensando si tenía que ponerse eso de verdad o le estaban tomando el pelo. Un maldito vibrador con control remoto... claro que a saber dónde estaba el control remoto, seguramente en la mano de la pervertida que había pagado por él. No pensaba meterse ese aparato para que una chica a la que no conocía jugase con el mando a hacer vibrar ese chisme en su interior.

Se sentó unos segundos encima de la tapa del retrete y se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo o más bien, pensando si irse o quedarse en aquella casa de locos. Debían estar enfermos si pensaban que se metería eso para que otro disfrutase sólo por verlo. Simplemente eso estaba fuera de todo lo que había llegado a pensar que podría ocurrir tras la subasta. Decidió que era el momento de retirarse, ahora nadie le vería y Momoi ya se había marchado.

Salió por la puerta y tomó el pomo de la puerta con su mano derecha comprobado que la puerta principal no se habría. Seguramente Momoi lo había dejado encerrado allí para evitar que escapase. La maldita de ella tenía todo previsto y planeado desde el principio. Tras tratar de abrir la puerta a golpes un par de veces y comprobar que seguía firmemente cerrada, se decidió por probar el resto de puertas del pasillo, todas cerradas también. ¿Cómo era posible? Lo tenían todo previsto. Miró en su mano aquel objeto vibratorio dándose cuenta de que no le dejarían salir hasta que cumpliera las órdenes que se le habían dado. Ahora mismo no era un tigre, era un gatito encerrado.

\- Maldita sea – maldijo Kagami volviendo al baño.

Se sentó nuevamente en la tapa del retrete y miró el objeto en su mano. No podía creer que su única solución para salir de ese lío fuera ese aparatito. Sonrió sin poder creérselo y maldijo una y otra vez a Riko Aida por haberle convencido de hacer algo tan absurdo como esa subasta.

\- Cómo odio esto – se quejó llevando las manos hacia la parte inferior de la falda negra que llevaba. No podía creerse que fuera a hacer algo así.

Se levantó ligeramente la falda de sirvienta que le habían obligado a ponerse y se bajó el tanga de tigre que llevaba dejando su intimidad al descubierto. Pensó unos segundos en lo que iba a hacer, no habría vuelta atrás. Sus dedos se habían quedado rozando aquellos sensuales y carnosos labios que tenía esperando la orden de introducirse en su boca para ser humedecidos.

Unos tensos segundos transcurrieron, segundos que observaba otra figura masculina sentado desde su cómodo sofá por aquella inmenso proyector. Al ver cómo Kagami empezaba a lamer sus dedos con sutileza para introducirlos en su interior, no pudo resistir a desabrocharse el cinturón del pantalón dejando salir su miembro. Ver aquella escena era suficiente para excitarse. Esa grabación iba a guardarla a buen recaudo. No siempre se tenía al tigre Taiga en esas condiciones.

Al final, había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo para idear su brillante plan. Desde que se enteró de aquella subasta, Aomine Daiki había tenido que trabajar duro para adecentar su casa, para convencer a su mejor amiga Momoi de que acudiese allí a pujar por ese pelirrojo, no quería a nadie más, sólo a Kagami. Tenía deudas pendientes con él y es que no le perdonaba la forma en que perdió aquel partido. Algo aquel día había hecho que se fijase en él, quizá su fuerza de voluntad para ganarle, ese optimismo que jamás perdió y que todos sus rivales perdían al enfrentarse a Aomine, todos tiraban la toalla contra él pero Kagami no, se había enfrentado como un digno rival y luchó hasta el final mejorando a cada minuto de partido. Ese chico era fascinante en todos sus aspectos y ahora estaba allí en su casa, enfrentándose a un nuevo reto, meterse ese vibrador.

La sonrisa de Aomine creció aún más al ver cómo introducía aquellos largos y humedecidos dedos en su interior tratando de dilatar todo lo posible la entrada antes de meter el aparato. El ángulo de la cámara no podía ser mejor para Aomine, veía bajo su falda, veía perfectamente sus dedos y no pudo evitar masajearse el miembro dándose placer, deleitándose con aquella vista que Kagami sin percatarse, le estaba regalando.

Un leve gemido llenó aquel cuarto de baño. Aún no podía creerse que estuviera metiéndose los dedos por alguna loca y chillona chica con morbosas ideas. Era humillante pero ya no tenía otro remedio que seguir. Al sentir que su entrada estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, metió el pequeño aparato en su interior para luego subirse el tanga de nuevo y bajar la falda. Era lo más bochornoso que había hecho en su vida y sólo esperaba que nada de eso saliera fuera de las paredes de aquella casa.

Kagami abrió la puerta del aseo para ir hacia el fondo del pasillo tal y como Momoi le había indicado que debía hacer. Sabía que la puerta estaba cerrada porque antes lo había comprobado al tratar de huir, pero por extraña razón, esta vez estaba abierta. ¿Cómo podía saber la otra persona que ya se había puesto el vibrador? Esa idea le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Sus dedos terminaron de mover el pomo de la puerta hasta que una ranura empezó a abrirse frente a él. Entró muy despacio en aquella oscura habitación donde las persianas permanecían cerradas. Tan sólo la luz que entraba ahora del pasillo por la puerta abierta iluminaba un leve pasillo. Todo aquello no le daba buena sensación pero ya estaba allí así que entró sin dilación dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que le viniera encima. Allá iba, a conocer al morboso comprador que le había hecho ponerse ese vibrador.

En el instante de cerrar la puerta, un intenso sonido se escuchó justo antes de que Kagami se acuclillara en el suelo sintiendo la vibración recorrer todo su interior. Ni siquiera pudo evitar soltar el gemido por la sorpresa. No esperaba que fuera a ser una sensación tan intensa pero el placer le recorría el cuerpo. Llevó su mano hacia su trasero queriendo quitárselo cuando escuchó una voz grave que venía del otro lado de la habitación.

\- Yo de ti no lo haría, Kagami o la diversión se acabará.

¿Era Aomine? Sin duda alguna reconocería aquella perturbadora voz en cualquier lado, el jugador estrella del equipo de Gakuen Too. La sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kagami y es que tan sólo él era capaz de engañarle de esa forma para tener su venganza por aquella derrota.

\- Aomine Daiki – susurró Kagami entre risas y jadeos – debí imaginarme que sólo un pervertido como tú sería capaz de algo así.

\- Bueno... los tigres nunca han sido muy inteligentes aunque sí me resultan muy sensuales – sonrió Aomine – tú y yo nos lo pasaremos bien hoy. ¿No crees?

\- No lo sé... tú has pagado por tenerme hoy. No sé lo que has planeado en tu perfecto día.


	2. Lesiones provechosas.

Todo en aquel oscuro cuarto era confusión, al menos para Kagami. Nunca habría esperado que Aomine Daiki, jugador estrella del Gakuen Too fuera a pagar para tenerle de esclavo durante todo el día y mucho menos... esperaba que le fueran ese tipo de juegos sexuales con hombres. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, caía de qué conocía a Momoi, de su último partido contra Aomine, era la manager del equipo. ¿Cómo no la había reconocido antes? Era aquella chica que siempre sonreía cuando veía a Tetsu.

\- No sabía que te interesaba tanto como para pagar semejante cantidad por mí – habló Kagami como pudo, con su voz entrecortada por la vibración que aún sentía en su interior.

\- Quizá sólo quiero venganza por cómo me derrotaste – dijo con sensualidad en su voz Aomine – o puede que quiera descubrir algo nuevo. Puede que despertases algo en mí aquel día.

\- ¿Crees que teniéndome aquí encerrado todo el día vas a descubrir algo?

\- Puede ser – sonrió Aomine – lo descubriremos juntos.

\- Sólo eres un maníaco pervertido.

\- Es posible, pero no puedes negar que lo disfrutas.

Kagami quiso contestarle pero de sus labios sólo salió un intenso jadeo al sentir que la vibración aumentaba. El imbécil de Aomine estaba subiéndola desde su cómodo sofá, regocijándose al verle allí tirado en el suelo con las piernas temblando por el placer y sin poder contener los gemidos que luchaban por salir de sus labios.

\- Deja de resistirte Kagami, déjame escucharte.

Pese a no querer reconocerlo, escuchar la sonrisa de Aomine le excitaba. Quizá era todo lo que había montado y preparado. Nunca esperó que el mismo Aomine Daiki fuera capaz de pensar al detalle cada escena para llevarle hasta donde él quería. Por un momento, pensó en todo y reconoció el esfuerzo de aquel chico, lo había pensado absolutamente todo. Había estado a punto de retirarse de aquello y ahora, algo en su interior le decía que se quedase, quería averiguar todos y cada uno de los planes que Aomine había diseñado específicamente para él. La curiosidad era más fuerte que su enfado por aquel engaño que le habían hecho.

Kagami jamás se habría podido imaginar que su primera vez por detrás pudiera ser con un instrumento que vibraba, de hecho nunca se había imaginado que pudiera tener una primera vez por detrás. Él pensaba en mujeres, en el sexo con ellas y no con los hombres, puede que ese planteamiento fuera lo que más le chocaba en ese instante, estar disfrutando con los juegos que un hombre había propuesto.

El placer que sentía en aquel momento era demasiado intenso como para pensar en irse de aquella casa. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza. Puede que fuera con un hombre, que fuera con su rival pero aun así, lo disfrutaba como nunca antes había disfrutado y no iba a arruinarlo ahora. Quería llegar hasta el final, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de descubrir todo lo que Aomine había planeado para ese día.

Se mordió el labio tratando de acallar los gemidos hasta que sintió mayor velocidad obligándole a dejarlos salir, a jadear frente a ese hombre que sonreía y se masturbaba con lentitud frente a él, porque podía ver como algo se movía entre aquella oscuridad, seguramente su mano.

Pensar aquello acompasado al ritmo de la vibración le hizo jadear con mayor intensidad, algo que lo único que consiguió es que todo movimiento cesase al instante. Estaba a punto de correrse cuando el desgraciado de Aomine paró el instrumento. El dolor se hizo presente al igual que la frustración, no era posible que aquel chico le hubiera cortado de golpe su placer. Le miró enfadado viendo la gran sonrisa de Aomine.

\- Aún no Kagami, nos queda mucho día por delante. Si te corres ahora no tendría gracia.

\- ¿Por qué no enciendes una luz para que pueda verte mejor? – le preguntó Kagami.

\- No necesitas verme. Tienes las instrucciones en ese sobre a tu lado.

\- ¿Más juegos morbosos tuyos?

\- Tendrás que descubrirlo.

Kagami sonrió cogiendo el sobre rojo del suelo y abriéndolo. Tan sólo había una fina hoja que resbalaba entre sus dedos. Cuando consiguió sacarla leyó la única palabra que ponía en la blanca hoja.

\- "Striptease" – pronunció curvando sus labios en una mueca peculiar antes de sonreír. - ¿Quieres que te haga un striptease? – preguntó mirando hacia la figura a oscuras.

\- Yo tengo tu siguiente sobre – le dijo Aomine levantando un brazo en la oscuridad. Pese a ello, Kagami pudo ver que sostenía algo en la mano, parecía un sobre – hazme disfrutar y te daré tu siguiente juego.

\- ¿Dónde lo quieres? – le preguntó Kagami con decisión.

\- Ahí tienes una mesa frente a mí. Creo que te veré bien.

Kagami se levantó del suelo con gran determinación dejando el sobre en una de las esquinas de la mesa principal del comedor. Haciendo un poco de fuerza con los brazos, se subió a ella escuchando la risa de Aomine.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- No te pega nada las zapatillas de baloncesto con ese uniforme.

\- Oh, lamento que no me comprases unos tacones – sonrió Kagami divertido haciendo sonreír a Aomine.

\- Sabía que se me olvidaba algo.

\- ¿Quieres el Striptease o no?

\- Por supuesto.

Aomine movió la mano buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando un mando a distancia. Sólo una pequeña luz encima de la cabeza de Kagami se encendió dejándole finalmente ver un poco mejor a Daiki. Enseguida, la música se puso en funcionamiento también.

La sonrisa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Kagami quién escuchaba el ritmo tratando de acoplarse a él. No era un gran fanático de la música, nunca lo había sido y menos de ese estilo precisamente pero aún así lo intentó. Movió sus caderas con sensualidad de un lado al otro deslizando sus dedos desde sus muslos subiendo hacia sus hombros justo antes de darse la vuelta enseñándole el trasero. Sabía que Aomine no podría ver mucho de lo que deseaba, la falda se lo impediría.

Se agachó con seducción creando una onda al ponerse nuevamente en pie, permitiéndole a ese chico ver un poco lo que había bajo la falda. Aomine al ver aquello, se tensó nuevamente volviendo a coger con la mano su miembro, tratando de masajearlo con suavidad y con una tortuosa lentitud que le volvía loco. Quería disfrutar aquellos sensuales movimientos, quería tener el mayor tiempo posible a Kagami encima de esa mesa realizando sugerentes movimientos de trasero, moviendo sus caderas tratando de seducirle.

Con soltura pero un agradable sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kagami condujo sus dedos hacia los botones del corpiño desabrochando uno a uno con lentitud, dejando que la imaginación de Aomine volase y que su excitación se hiciera presente. Por un momento, le gustó aquella sensación, sentirse deseado, sentir que él era capaz de poner patas arriba todos los sentimientos de Aomine, que él sería el gran deseo de ese moreno.

Abrió el corsé de golpe descubriendo su bien trabajado abdominal, dejando que los tirantes resbalasen por sus musculosos brazos mientras se movía con sugerencia y pasaba sus manos con perversión por su pectoral subiendo por su cuello hacia su cabello, terminando de volver loco a un Aomine que se relamió al verle más sugerente que nunca.

El corsé cayó encima de la mesa, pero Kagami lo apartó con el pie hasta tirarlo al suelo para arrodillarse en la mesa frente al excitado moreno y volver a pasear sus manos por su cuerpo buscando seducirle. Cuando llegó al dobladillo de la falda, jugó con él, haciendo el amago de quitársela pero sin llegar a hacerlo, fijándose en el erecto miembro de Aomine que clamaba por atención.

Kagami se acercó sensualmente hacia el moreno prácticamente rozando sus labios con los de un Aomine que se había acercado hacia la mesa para observarle mejor. Kagami sonrió al sentir el cálido y mentolado aliento de Aomine sobre sus mejillas, al sentir la fría punta de su nariz rozando su cálida piel. No pudo evitar rozar con mucha suavidad los labios contra los suyos justo antes de susurrarle.

\- ¿Es esto lo que buscabas? – le preguntó Kagami - ¿Tenerme para ti sólo todo el día?

\- Sí – le susurró Aomine haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a sus más bajos instintos – aunque desearía verte completamente desnudo.

\- Es que no he terminado – dijo Kagami con una sonrisa – Sólo quería comprobar cuántas ganas tenías de besarme.

\- Demasiadas – le sonrió Aomine pero pese a ello, Kagami se alejó de él evitando que pudiera besarle.

Esa sería su pequeña venganza, dejarle con las ganas igual que Aomine le había dejado a él cuando apagó el vibrador que aún llevaba en su interior. El moreno sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo había utilizado ese recurso Kagami para vengarse por lo que él había hecho, aun así no podía negar que estaba demasiado excitado y no besarle en aquel momento sólo hacía que causarle aún más ganas de hacerlo en la siguiente oportunidad que tuviera.

Kagami se puso en pie volviendo a moverse, jugando con aquella falda hasta que de un rápido movimiento, la rompió quitándola, dejando ver aquel sugerente tanga con la cabeza de un tigre al frente y las sensuales rayas. Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron enseguida, nunca pudo imaginar ni en sus más sensuales sueños ver un tanga de ese estilo en aquel pelirrojo.

Ver los ágiles y largos dedos del pelirrojo acariciando el fino hilo rayado del tanga, era algo que los ojos de Aomine no podían soportar. En aquel instante se habría lanzado sobre él y le habría arrancado el hilo a bocados pero no podía, tenía que soportar y aguantar todo lo posible hasta que finalizase aquel exótico baile.

El fino hilo empezó a descender por la cadera del pelirrojo en un lento movimiento que parecía no tener final. Los profundos ojos de Aomine se posaron en aquella cabeza de tigre que empezaba a desaparecer dejando entrever el miembro de Kagami. La impaciencia crecía en su interior y eso era algo que le encantaba al pelirrojo, ver finalmente como ese chico perdía la poca paciencia que solía tener ya de por sí.

Apenas había terminado de quitarse el tanga cuando sintió las manos de Aomine sobre sus muslos empujándole hacia él. Sus rodillas cayeron sobre el mullido sofá sentándose a horcajadas encima de las piernas de Aomine, sintiendo como aquellos posesivos labios atrapaban los suyos con fuerza devorándoles sin control alguno. Ambos habían deseado aquel momento y finalmente, sentían la excitación el uno del otro deseosos de continuar con aquellos juegos.

\- ¿Por qué no viniste en persona a pujar por mí? – preguntó Kagami sorprendiendo a Aomine – no me digas que era por montar todo esto, podías haberlo hecho igualmente. Exceptuando la sorpresa de que fueras tú.

\- No podía ir – susurró Aomine en el oído de Kagami.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me he lesionado – sonrió Aomine consiguiendo con aquellas palabras que abriera los ojos por la preocupación.

\- Serás idiota ¿Cómo que estás lesionado? ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

\- Estás más guapo cuando te enfadas conmigo – siguió sonriendo Aomine aunque Kagami se había puesto serio. Aomine comprendió que no estaba el horno para bromas – El pie. Me he hecho un pequeño esguince.

\- ¿Y la muñeca qué? – le preguntó al ver ahora por fin el vendaje que llevaba.

\- Me ha he abierto.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Le pegué a una persona.

\- ¿Va enserio?

\- Era un antiguo miembro de la generación de los milagros. Tenía celos de Kise y siempre estaba humillándole. No me resistí a golpearle.

Kagami sonrió al escuchar aquello. Aomine, ese chico que siempre se hacía el duro e impasible, resultaba que era una gran persona que se preocupaba por sus amigos.

\- No me mires así, estoy bien – le dijo – y más ahora que estás aquí conmigo.

\- De acuerdo. Seguiré con tu juego siempre que me prometas que no harás esfuerzos que empeoren tus lesiones.

\- Prometido. Además... estar así es muy provechoso, te tengo para cuidarme.

\- Idiota – sonrió Kagami – dame esa tarjeta, creo que me la he ganado.

\- Por supuesto.

Aomine acercó la tarjeta hacia su mano. Los dedos del pelirrojo ya la alcanzaban a tocar cuando vio cómo se movía rápidamente hacia atrás alejándose. Aquello dejó atónito a Kagami. No sabía por qué apartaba su tan ansiada tarjeta.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo una pregunta antes de darte esto.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Quién compró a Tetsu?

\- Mm un chico pelirrojo. No sé quién era pero parecía tener dinero. Entró haciendo alarde de su buena economía y aumentó la puja hasta una cifra donde las demás participantes no podían llegar.

\- Akashi – susurró Aomine preocupado.

\- ¿Akashi? – preguntó Kagami.

\- El capitán del antiguo equipo de los milagros. Siempre sospeché que tenía algo especial con Kuroko pero no creí que hasta ese punto. De todas formas me preocupa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque hace un par de días que Tetsu estaba más decaído que de costumbre y algo me dice que él tiene algo que ver con ese cambio de humor. De hecho llegué a pensar que salían juntos aunque no sé, los dos son muy reservados.

\- Ya he contestado tu pregunta, ahora dame el sobre – dijo Kagami volviendo a hacer sonreír a Aomine.

Al coger el sobre, lo primero que notó fue el peso. Ese sobre de pasional rojo tenía algo más que un simple y fino papel con una palabra escrita, ahí tenía algo, un juego que seguro sería igual de excitante que todo lo que estaba viviendo hasta ahora. Y pensar que ni siquiera había llegado aún al sexo. Aomine era increíble para los preparativos de todo.

*****

Tetsu se cambió de ropa con lentitud, retrasando el momento en que tendría que salir para irse con su pujador. En este momento, Akashi era la persona a la que menos deseaba ver, pero estaba allí y había ido a por él por algún sádico plan que no conseguía comprender.

Cogió la chaqueta del equipo del Seirin y la metió a presión de mala manera dentro de su bolsa de deporte. Estaba demasiado enfadado porque se había dado cuenta de que a ese chico pelirrojo no le importaba nada ni nadie excepto su reputación social y obedecer con ojos ciegos a todo mandato que venía de su padre. Odiaba eso de él, que fuera el títere... una marioneta en manos de su padre. Un niño rico y altanero que no veía más allá de lo que le ponían delante.

\- Wow, nunca te había visto en ese estado – sonrió Teppei entrando por la puerta viendo cómo Tetsu metía todo a presión en su bolsa - ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

\- No – dijo Tetsu cerrando la cremallera con fuerza.

\- ¿Es porque te ha comprado un chico?

\- No tiene nada que ver lo que sea, es quién es.

\- ¿Y quién es? – preguntó Teppei.

\- El ser más despreciable que se pudo cruzar en mi vida – dijo sin más cargando la bolsa al hombro para salir por la puerta.

Teppei sonrió al verle marcharse. Estaba claro que entre su compañero y ese chico bajito que le esperaba fuera había algo más que no habían contado. No podía culparle, Tetsu siempre había sido reservado, poco hablador y normalmente iba siempre al lado de Kagami, así que era posible que tan sólo su amigo supiera lo que ocurría o ni siquiera eso. Tetsu siempre había sido un chico misterioso, reservado e inexpresivo... hasta hoy.

El pasillo de los vestuarios estaba lleno de gente, la mitad de ellos jugadores entusiasmados por la idea de marcharse por fin de aquella subasta. En el camino, Tetsu se cruzó con Riko Aida que hablaba por teléfono con los directores de la sociedad contra el Alzheimer explicándoles lo bien que había ido la subasta. Tetsu pasó de largo llamando la atención de Riko por su rostro descompuesto, parecía que iba al mismo matadero y eso le preocupó a Riko, quien dejó la conversación a medias sin poder apartar la vista de su jugador fantasma hasta que giró la esquina. Sólo entonces volvió a la conversación disculpándose por haberse quedado paralizada durante ese tiempo.

Tetsu salió finalmente al amplio pabellón deportivo donde algunos alumnos empezaban a recoger las cosas. Al fondo junto a la puerta, estaba Akashi esperándole aunque ni siquiera le miraba. Suspiró unos segundos tratando de mantener la compostura y caminó cruzando la puerta, pasando de un Akashi que enseguida reaccionó al verle caminando tras él.

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a saludarme?

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó con inexpresividad Tetsu.

\- ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? – Akashi recibió una mirada que jamás había visto en Tetsu, su enojo estaba mezclado con tristeza y quizá algo de odio, puede que ni siquiera fuera odio, puede que fuera decepción - ¿Eso significa que hemos roto?

\- ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó Tetsu caminando hacia el parking.

A Akashi no le quedó la menor duda, estaba perdiendo a ese chico por su insensatez. Dos años había estado saliendo con él, dos años que le mantuvo en el mayor de los silencios, que le prohibió contar su relación por miedo a su padre, por miedo al qué haría si se enteraba que era homosexual y ahora había hecho daño a la única persona a la que había amado.

\- Tetsu... déjame explicarlo.

\- No me llames así – se quejó - ¿Qué no entiendes? Hemos terminado. Estoy esta noche aquí contigo obligado, porque me importan esas personas con Alzheimer y puedo ayudarles de esta forma, no lo hago por ti ni mucho menos.

Akashi jamás había visto alterado a Tetsu, eso era nuevo para él. Le conocía desde la secundaría, desde que ingresó en aquel equipo de tercera. Él fue el único que vio un potencial escondido en ese chico de débil cuerpo, el potencial de ser ese chico fantasma que daba los pases ganadores de partidos. Le animó, le ayudó a entrenar y se enamoró, no pudo evitarlo. Conocer a Tetsu era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y lo había arruinado en dos miserables segundos. Dos años destruidos en dos segundos.

\- Lo lamento – dijo Akashi.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Haber entrado aquí haciendo alarde de tu dinero o haberte descubierto frente a todos pujando por un chico?

\- Lamento lo que te hice a ti.

\- ¿Que lo lamentas? Confié en ti, me enamoré y te entregué todo, me entregué a ti completamente y tú me humillaste.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera cuando nos pilló mi padre besándonos en aquel parque?

\- Quería que me defendieras – le gritó Tetsu frustrado.

Akashi se paralizó por el grito de Tetsu. Nunca le había visto gritar, él no era así, le había hecho daño y por primera vez, lo podía ver y sentir, se le notaba en la tristeza de su mirada, en su rostro descompuesto, en aquellos ojos cristalinos que luchaban por no derramar las lágrimas que tanto ansiaban por salir.

\- Joder – dejó escapar Tetsu al final apoyando las manos contra uno de los coches del parking agachando la cabeza para que no le viera llorar. Aun así Akashi sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se acercó a él para apoyar su mano en el hombro pero Tetsu se alejó – no me toques. ¿Dónde está tu maldito coche? Quiero irme de aquí.

\- Es aquel de allí – le dijo Akashi todavía paralizado por el grito que había pegado Tetsu, muy pocas veces se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, pocas veces dejaba que su enfado le nublara por completo hasta soltar el grito, estaba realmente enfadado con él.

\- Cómo no – se escuchó la voz de nuevo tranquila de Tetsu al ver la limusina al fondo – El niño rico al que papá le da todo lo que quiere – dejó escapar alejándose del coche en el que estaba apoyado para ir hacia la limusina.

En aquel momento, Akashi prefirió callar, no era un buen momento para hablar con Tetsu pero estaba decidido a reconquistarle. Dos años de intensa relación no podían terminar por un error suyo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas terminasen de esa manera. Volvería a recuperar su corazón, le demostraría que era el Akashi que siempre quiso ser, el chico romántico que se preocupó por él, ese chico que sólo consiguió sacar los sentimientos que tan hondo guardaba gracias a él.

Akashi subió a la limusina tras Tetsu. Le habría gustado sentarse a su lado, pero se había marchado a la otra punta evitándole, así que no le quedó más remedio que permanecer a distancia. No quería presionarle. Iba a ser una larga noche y la reconquista empezaba precisamente en ese instante.

\- ¿Señor? – escuchó al chófer al otro lado.

\- Llévenos al puerto – comentó Akashi dándose cuenta de que esperaba instrucciones.

Por unos momentos, Tetsu recordó lo que una vez vivió en el puerto con él. No creyó que Akashi fuera capaz de volver a ese lugar, no después de la tristeza que había sentido en aquel lugar y sin embargo, iban hacia allí por algún motivo que él desconocía. Tampoco quiso preguntarle, sencillamente se limitó a esperar y aparentar indiferencia pese a cierta curiosidad que sentía.

Tardaron alrededor de veinte minutos en llegar, veinte minutos de tenso silencio entre ambos. Los dos sabían que las palabras no serían nada fluidas entre ellos, al menos por el momento. Tetsu estaba demasiado dolido, se sentía traicionado y humillado. Debió defenderle o eso pensaba Akashi pero era tan complicado hacerlo con su padre manipulador. Todavía estaba pensando en cómo revertir todos los efectos que había causado, todo el daño que le había hecho a Tetsu por su falta de decisión.

El puerto apareció frente a ellos. En aquel momento, el corazón de Tetsu parecía querer salirse del pecho. Aquel lugar era uno de los sitios al que más cariño había llegado a coger, quizá porque era el primer lugar en el que estuvo realmente a solas con Akashi, en el que podían comportarse como una pareja normal sin preocuparse de quién les viera. Sonrió con nostalgia y tristeza, ahora se daba cuenta de todo, sólo había sido eso, el chico al que ocultar de la vista de todos, casi como un amante fantasma, siempre sería eso... un fantasma.

En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo, Tetsu abrió la puerta sin esperar tan siquiera a que el chófer lo hiciera, algo que hizo sonreír a un Akashi que sí esperó. Las costumbres eran complicadas de eliminar y le habían tratado así desde que había nacido. Tetsu había sido el único que había conseguido que saliese un poco de aquella burbuja llena de lujos y comodidades en la que le habían criado.

Para cuando Akashi bajó de la limusina, Tetsu ya estaba lejos de él. Miró al fondo del embarcadero donde una mesa de madera de picnic les esperaba. Poca gente solía ir allí pero era un lugar hermoso, se veía toda la bahía, sus barcos, las aves rozar el agua con sus alas en busca de algún despistado pez que saltase a sus picos, era un lugar mágico y tranquilo para Akashi, lejos de su aburrida y rutinaria vida.

Se acercó hacia Tetsu. Seguía allí de pie junto a la mesa sin querer sentarse. Miraba la bahía, el suave movimiento del agua, los barcos atracados en puerto meciéndose con dulces olas. Suspiró un segundo, necesitaba tomar aire una última vez para armarse de valor. Aspiró con fuerza y colocó la mano en el hombro de Tetsu pero éste se movió para que la quitase.

\- No sé qué estamos haciendo aquí – dijo Tetsu.

\- Era nuestro lugar.

\- ¿Nuestro lugar? – sonrió Tetsu como si no se creyese ninguna de esas palabras – Querrás decir el lugar donde me escondías de todos. Qué ciego estuve, sólo fui eso... por eso me traías aquí, tan lejos de la ciudad, tan lejos de todo el mundo, sólo evitabas que nos vieran juntos.

\- No es cierto.

\- ¿Ah, no? Dos años, Akashi, tuviste dos años para confesar todo y yo esperé como un idiota a que lo hicieras. Soñaba con el día en que le dijeras a todos que estábamos saliendo pero nunca llegó, ese día jamás habría llegado, ahora lo sé.

\- Te quiero, Tetsu. ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí pujando por ti si no fuera así?

\- Por orgullo, porque no quieres que nadie más me tenga como tú tuviste la oportunidad. Porque piensas que todo es de tu propiedad y no es así. Podrás tener mucho dinero y muchas influencias pero yo no seré tuyo nunca más.

\- Aún la llevas – dijo Akashi mirando la pulsera de tela que Tetsu llevaba en la muñeca.

\- Debí quitármela cuando rompimos. Dame unas tijeras, tú siempre llevas unas.

\- No he traído ninguna – comentó Akashi – vamos, Tetsu...

\- ¿Qué narices quieres de mí, Akashi? Ya te lo di todo.

\- Quiero tu perdón, quiero volver contigo, tú eres lo único que tiene sentido en mi vida, lo único que añoro.

\- Es tarde para eso.

\- Voy a demostrarte esta noche que puedo ser el chico al que amaste, soy capaz de lo que sea por ti, por que vuelvas conmigo.

\- Tienes mucho que demostrar entonces si pretendes que crea una vez más en sus palabras vacías.

Akashi se sentó en la mesa de madera mirando hacia el horizonte. Pronto anochecería. Aún recordaba lo bellas que eran las puestas de sol en aquel puerto poco transitado. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto con Tetsu a su lado? Una infinidad, pero todas y cada una de esas veces había sido única y especial porque él estaba a su lado. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

\- No voy a morderte, ¿sabes? – le aclaró Akashi – puedes sentarte.

Tetsu lo dudó. No quería estar cerca de él, tampoco aceptaría nunca que seguía enamorado de ese chico rico al que no parecía importarle nada ni nadie, no quería caer de nuevo preso de esos sentimientos que no sabía que tenía hasta que Akashi apareció en su vida. Tras pensarlo varios segundos, finalmente con un resoplido, acabó sentándose encima de la mesa al lado de Akashi, dejando una distancia de seguridad mínima entre ambos. Era la primera vez que veía un atardecer con Akashi sin lanzarse a besarle, a acariciarle o incluso a tener sexo, realmente era la primera vez que lo veía.

\- Nunca había visto la puesta de sol – dijo Tetsu sorprendiendo a Akashi.

\- Pero si siempre veníamos.

\- La primera vez que vinimos fue nuestro primer beso, la segunda vez digamos que las manos se fueron a otro lado y a partir de ahí... ya no me centré en la puesta de sol. Cuando venía aquí sólo pensaba en ti – le confesó.

\- La primera vez... viniste a ayudarme a estudiar para un examen.

\- No te centrabas – le dijo Tetsu.

\- Mi madre acababa de morir y no quería ver a nadie. El instituto había perdido sentido para mí, no quería ni siquiera aprobar el examen pero tú viniste y ni siquiera sé aún cómo me convenciste de que valía la pena estudiar. Me enamoré de ti aquel día, Tetsu.

\- Te lanzaste a besarme, creo que me quedó claro – sonrió Tetsu con dulzura y cierta melancolía mientas miraba la pulsera que Akashi le dio ese día, una simple pulsera que había aparecido en una bolsa de patatas que no había dejado de comer en toda la hora de estudio.

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio viendo cómo caía la noche, cómo el sol se escondía en aquel lejano horizonte creando un hermoso color anaranjado entre las nubes. Ver la ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Tetsu animó un poco a un desesperado Akashi que tan sólo deseaba volver a conquistar el corazón de ese chico al que tanto daño había hecho.

\- Vamos – comentó Akashi levantándose de la mesa para ir hacia el vehículo.

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Akashi.

\- A cenar. Debes de tener hambre.

\- Un poco.

Tetsu se había calmado un poco. No negaba que seguía enfadado con Akashi por el trato recibido. Seguía sintiendo que él había dado más en aquella extraña y oculta relación que habían mantenido de lo que Akashi estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle. Siempre se había conformado con muy poco, al principio pensó que si podía tener el amor de Akashi ya sería feliz, pero poco a poco, fue dándose cuenta de que no era suficiente, no quería ser siempre su amante escondido, necesitaba poder tenerle en público, que no tuviera reparos en decirle que le quería, en pensar si había alguien conocido cerca de ellos para poder besarle o tomarle de la mano. Esa relación no podía funcionar mucho tiempo y aun así, aguantó dos años siendo la sombra.

En el coche volvió a reinar el tenso silencio. Durante el trayecto, los ojos de Akashi no abandonaron la muñeca de Tetsu, no podían apartarse de aquella pulsera que en el momento en que se la dio no significaba gran cosa. Tetsu le había ayudado a estudiar y a él le había salido esa mediocre pulsera en una bolsa de patatas fritas. Se la dio como un regalo y como un sistema de apartarla de él, ahora se había convertido en algo importante porque significaba que para Tetsu fue algo más que un simple regalo de agradecimiento, que un deshecho del que quería huir, era su primer regalo. Era absurdo pero Akashi sonrió ante aquello porque era cierto, algo tan cutre era su primer regalo.

Tetsu se sorprendió al ver al lugar al que lo llevaba. Era un restaurante lujoso de la ciudad. Ellos jamás habían ido a un sitio así o por lo menos no juntos. Akashi debería estar acostumbrado por seguir a su padre, pero era algo nuevo para Tetsu.

\- No quiero entrar ahí – le dijo Tetsu.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ya hice la reserva.

\- Habrá mucha gente de tu condición social. No es bueno para ti que te vean conmigo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, quiero estar contigo, sin tapujos, sin tener que volver a ocultarnos, voy a demostrarte esta noche que son ciertas todas y cada una de mis palabras. Soy sincero cuando digo que te amo. Siempre hemos ido a locales de tu zona evitando que la gente nos viera, hoy quiero que nos vean, quiero dar a conocer nuestra relación.

\- Ya no hay ninguna relación.

\- Cuando acabe la noche, la tendremos – dijo muy confiado.

Aquella cena fue una de las más incómodas para Tetsu pero a la vez, una parte de él se sentía tranquilo. Era cierto que todas las miradas se centraban en él, en Akashi, el hijo primogénito de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad y que había ido a cenar a ese restaurante con un don nadie ante los ojos de los presentes. Por otro lado... sentía la tranquilidad y cierta alegría de ver a un Akashi más decidido en sus acciones. Estaba allí, haciendo caso omiso a los presentes y centrándose tan sólo en complacer y alegrar la velada de un nervioso Tetsu que aparentaba frialdad e inexpresividad pese a sus nervios internos. Al finalizar la velada, Akashi pagó la cuenta y le indicó a Tetsu que le siguiera, tenía otro lugar al que llevarle, un sitio en el que esperaba finalmente haberle convencido de sus sentimientos.


	3. Cartas sobre la mesa.

Kagami zarandeó aquel excitante sobre en su mano tratando de averiguar qué era incluso antes de llegar a abrirlo. Ver la sonrisa perversa de Aomine sólo consiguió animarle aún más sabiendo que debía ser algo intenso viniendo de él.

\- Vamos, ábrelo – comentó Aomine casi más impaciente que Kagami.

\- Viniendo de ti debe ser algo perverso y morboso.

\- De eso que no te quepa la menor duda.

Las impacientes manos de Kagami movieron el sobre entre sus largos dedos, buscando con rapidez la boca del sobre para abrirlo. Prácticamente lo rompió, ni siquiera tenía paciencia para abrirlo con lentitud, quería saber qué tramaba aquel moreno de ensueño y qué fantasías eróticas tenía.

Al abrir el sobre, cayó sobre su mano una baraja de cartas española. Rara vez veía algo así, de hecho, era muy posible que fuera la primera vez que veía una en vivo y en directo. Lo más típico que había visto era la típica baraja de póker que utilizaba con Himuro en Estados Unidos para echar un par de partidas de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Me lo explicas? – preguntó Kagami enseñándole la baraja en su mano – ¿Quieres un strip-póker? Porque si es así, creo que llegas tarde, yo ya estoy desnudo y además... no se juega con esta baraja.

\- Por favor... ¿Crees que jugaría a ese burdo juego? Este es mucho más elegante, refinado y elaborado – le dijo Aomine sonriendo mientras cogía la baraja en su mano arrebatándosela a un incrédulo Kagami.

\- Vale... pues empieza a explicar, Daiki – susurró su nombre excitando al sonriente moreno.

\- Sólo hay números del uno al siete, según el número que aparezca en la carta, eso nos indicará los minutos que dedicaremos a hacer ciertas cosas.

Kagami sonrió viendo por dónde iba Aomine. De verdad que ese chico era una auténtica caja de sorpresas. No esperaba que Aomine tuviera esa clase de mente cuando le conoció. Era un chico arrogante y prepotente que amargó a Tetsu en el partido en que se enfrentaron y ahora... estaba allí, con él, disfrutando como nunca antes y queriendo hacer más cosas, queriendo descubrir absolutamente todo de ese moreno.

\- Hay tres figuras, sota, caballo y rey. La sota quiere decir que durante un minuto del tiempo establecido deberás hacerlo a máxima potencia y rapidez, el caballo serán dos minutos y el rey tres.

\- Suena interesante – exclamó Kagami con una sutil sonrisa – sigue contando, estoy deseando empezar.

\- Los cuatro palos, bastos, espadas, oros y copas, indicarán lo que hay que hacer. Copas será sexo oral, espadas la penetración, oros tienes que probar algo que no hayas hecho nunca y bastos eliges entre besos, caricias o cualquiera de las otras cosas que hayamos hecho sin llegar a penetración.

\- Baraja las cartas – le dijo Kagami más impaciente que nunca.

Aomine movió las cartas entre sus dedos mezclándolas. La sonrisa de ambos indicaba claramente lo mucho que disfrutarían de aquel juego juntos. Kagami observó en un tenso silencio a ese moreno que mezclaba y mezclaba hasta que ya no pudo más y detuvo sus manos.

\- Ya está bien, vas a marearlas. ¿Quién empieza?

\- El que coja la carta es al que le toca realizar la función – dijo Aomine – y... en ese cajón de la mesilla de al lado, hay algunos juguetes por si los necesitas – le susurró con seducción.

\- Entonces empiezo yo – sonrió Kagami excitado por aquel juego.

Tomó una de las cartas y la miró con intriga. El dos de bastos apareció en su mano, algo que sacó una gran sonrisa en Kagami quien mostró la carta hacia un refunfuñón Aomine al que no le hacía mucha gracia que sacase algo tan simple.

\- ¿Esperabas algo más? – le preguntó Kagami.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Es que... ¿No te convencen mis besos? – preguntó rozando con sus labios los de aquel moreno que cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación y la calidez de su boca.

Aomine, sin poder evitar por más tiempo aquel leve roce de sus sensuales labios, adelantó su cabeza cogiendo con fuerza los labios del pelirrojo, besándole con pasión mientras sus dedos acariciaban la nuca del pelirrojo. Kagami con una gran sonrisa, consiguió soltarse para detener las manos de aquel nervioso moreno y colocarlas tras el respaldo del sofá.

\- Quieto ahí, tú no puedes tocarme. El reto es mío.

Aquellas palabras pillaron desprevenido a Aomine, no se esperaba que Kagami pudiera tomar el control en algo así. Colocó su mano tras la nuca de aquel pelirrojo y le empujó con algo más de fuerza para profundizar el beso. Quería demostrarle que nadie daba órdenes a la estrella del Gakuen Too pero se equivocó también en eso, no estaba hablando ni tratando con cualquiera, sino con el tigre del Seirin. Escuchó el ruido metálico de algo cerrarse y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kagami le apartó su mano derecha de la nuca hacia el lado derecho, dejándole escuchar de nuevo aquel sonido.

\- ¿Qué narices? – preguntó al verse las esposas. Kagami le había sujetado la muñeca a la pata de la mesilla del lateral mientras sonreía y movía la anilla de la llave en su dedo.

\- Te he avisado – le dijo juguetón Kagami.

\- Oh... qué perverso. No sabía que te gustaban las esposas.

\- ¿Por qué estaría contigo sino? Tú eras el que querías ser policía.

Aomine sonrió con mayor perversión pensando en todo lo que le haría a ese chico en cuanto se soltase, en la cantidad de juegos que aún podrían probar y disfrutar. Aquella era la primera vez que alguien iba a dominarle pero por alguna extraña razón, saber que iba a ser Kagami, no le disgustaba nada.

Miró su otra muñeca, aún vendada. Quizá por no hacerle daño es por lo que Kagami sólo le había atado una mano a la mesilla dejando la otra libre. El dedo índice del pelirrojo se posó con suavidad sobre los sensuales labios de Aomine antes de que éste pudiera seguir pronunciando palabras, mandándole callar y dejarse hacer. Aomine tan sólo sonrió dejándose seducir por primera vez en su vida.

Kagami deslizó su dedo por los labios de su amante hasta apartarlos para poder devorar su boca nuevamente. Aquellos dulces besos comenzaron lentamente a hacerse mucho más pasionales y demandantes. Aomine no terminaba de dejarse llevar, intentando aún imponer su ritmo pese a tener la mano agarrada a la mesilla. Aquello le hizo sonreír a Kagami que escuchaba el continuo ruido de los objetos de encima de la mesilla moverse cuando trataba de soltarse o mover su mano mientras él acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel y lo lamía.

\- Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Que no puedas moverte? Por supuesto. Tres minutos – dijo Kagami mirando hacia el reloj que pronto iba a sonar.

\- ¿Cómo voy a elegir la carta? – preguntó Aomine mirando se la mano atada a la mesilla.

\- No sé, improvisa – dijo Kagami acercándole el taco de cartas mientras Aomine sonreía y trataba de apartar algunas con la nariz y coger la carta de abajo con sus labios. Cuando la tuvo, Kagami la cogió en su mano.

\- Rey de copas – sonrió Kagami – mi racha de buena suerte continúa esta noche.

\- Desde luego lo tuyo es tener suerte. Me ganaste por suerte, sacas esa carta por suerte...

\- Habla menos y haz más – le sonrió Kagami.

Aquella sonrisa de Aomine dejaba muy clara esa postura arrogante suya, su gesto tan típico cuando algo le desagradaba salvo por una pequeña indecisión y es que no le desagradaba del todo, tan sólo la falta de tener el control. Observó a Kagami subirse más encima de su pecho para dejar su miembro a la altura de la boca. El moreno miró aquel erecto miembro y lamió la punta con suavidad rozando parte del miembro con sus labios dejando un leve camino de cosquillas y sensaciones en Kagami. Sabía de sobra que el rey eran tres minutos a máxima potencia así que sólo estaba calentando, lubricando levemente aquel seco miembro para evitar hacerle daño. Una vez lo lubricó lo suficiente, lo metió en su boca humedeciéndolo más y empezando a mover su cabeza entrando y sacando aquella extremidad, dejando que Kagami se agarrase con fuerza a su cabello disfrutando y jadeando con cada arremetida de Aomine. El peor y más sonoro de los jadeos fue sin duda cuando Kagami sintió de nuevo aquella vibración en su interior, recordando que el muy desgraciado de Aomine continuaba con la posesión del mando del vibrador que llevaba en su interior.

La sala se llenó de suspiros, de caricias y gemidos durante los tres minutos más excitantes que Kagami había tenido en su vida, tres minutos en los que tuvo que aguantar en más de una ocasión sus ganas de correrse allí mismo y es que quería seguir disfrutando con Aomine, quería saber todo lo que podía esperar de aquella noche pese a saber... que todo estaba cerca de finalizar. Puede que aún pensase que sólo era el comienzo, porque quizá... ese fuera el comienzo de algo serio entre ellos, de algo que debieron decirse hace mucho y ninguno se había atrevido por orgullo, Aomine había roto aquel tenso silencio que durante meses había reinado entre ellos.

Fue Kagami quien se apartó al escuchar el timbre del reloj indicando que los tres minutos habían terminado, que aquella lenta pero placentera tortura acababa.

\- ¿Quieres elegir otra carta? – le preguntó Aomine divertido al ver cómo sudaba Kagami.

\- Ni de coña. Sabes muy bien lo que quiero de ti – le dijo Kagami.

\- Quítatelo entonces.

Kagami introdujo sus dedos buscando aquel vibrador que Aomine acababa de apagar. Al menos entendía una cosa, no sólo le había obligado a ponérselo por el morbo, sino para dilatarle durante todo aquel tiempo. Ese chico siempre pensaba en todo y era increíble. Se sentía a gusto, protegido y feliz con él, con ese chico arrogante y orgulloso.

Una vez consiguió quitarse aquel aparatito, arremetió una última vez contra los labios de Aomine besándole con pasión mientras su mano derecha cogía el miembro de Aomine dándole placer, endureciendo aquel miembro que había estado falto de cariño durante tanto tiempo. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Aomine se excitase completamente, entre sus caricias y sus besos, a aquel chico se le notaba cuánto esperaba ese momento.

Se sentó encima de su miembro con lentitud, introduciéndolo con cuidado pero sin detenerse hasta que sus nalgas tocaron los muslos de Aomine dándole por entendido que estaba completamente dentro de él. Suspiró antes de lanzar un leve jadeo, sonriendo por la excitación antes de comenzar a moverse.

Aquella fue la primera vez que ambos se escuchaban mutuamente, ambos tratando de acallar lo que sentían por no parecer débiles e indefensos frente al otro, pero ambos acabaron sin poder contenerse, dejándose llevar por las emociones. Aomine aprovechó que Kagami estaba encima para coger su miembro con la mano libre aunque Kagami la apartó asustado por su lesión, cogiéndose él mismo su miembro para darse placer, dejándose ver perfectamente cómo se masturbaba. Kagami fue el primero en correrse por el placer contenido durante toda aquella noche, pero Aomine apenas duró unos minutos más llenando a ese chico con su esencia.

Los dos se dejaron caer en el sofá. Fue Kagami quien aprovechó en desatar la muñeca de Aomine mientras éste cogía una pequeña manta y se tapaban dispuestos a dormir un rato.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Aomine? – preguntó al final Kagami tras diez silenciosos minutos en los que ninguno hablaba.

\- ¿Qué de todo?

\- ¿Lo que hemos hecho?

\- Se le llama sexo – le dijo Aomine sonriendo.

\- Digo...

\- Sé lo que quieres decir. Me gustaría mantener algo más serio contigo, no sólo sexo pero... todo depende de ti. No quiero presionarte y sé que te he traído hasta aquí casi forzado por una subasta.

\- ¿De verdad quieres algo más serio? – preguntó Kagami extrañado incorporándose levemente sobre el pecho de Aomine.

\- Sí. Hace meses que me habría gustado decírtelo pero nunca encontraba el momento.

\- ¿Y decidiste que el mejor momento era una subasta benéfica y un montón de juegos pervertidos? – preguntó divertido.

\- Me pareció un buen comienzo, sí – dijo Aomine sonriendo.

\- Quiero estar contigo – susurró Kagami al final – Estos meses eran extraños, yo tampoco me decidía a decirte nada y ahora... parece que todo va encajando.

\- Pues no se hable más, estás pillado y tienes una cita conmigo para desayunar conmigo por la mañana.

\- Me encantará – susurró besándole una vez más antes de volver a tumbarse sobre su pecho. La gran sonrisa que le salió en aquel momento demostraba su tranquilidad y felicidad por empezar algo nuevo y fascinante con Aomine Daiki.

*****

Tetsu volvió a subirse a aquella limusina intrigado por el nuevo lugar al que irían. Pese a ello, no pronunció palabra alguna. Seguía enfadado con Akashi por el daño que le había hecho aunque ahora al menos, se le escapaba alguna furtiva miradita hacia él muy de vez en cuando, casi escudriñando el estado de ánimo de su compañero, quien extrañamente, parecía feliz y convencido de que volvería a caer en esa bien urdida tela de araña que había creado alrededor de aquella noche. No había duda alguna en que Akashi se lo estaba apostando todo a esa noche, a una única carta que podría ser la que recuperase al amor de su vida.

Akashi sonrió al ver que finalmente, había conseguido llamar un mínimo la atención de aquel chico. Tetsu podía fingir que no le importaba nada pero no era cierto, veía su esquiva mirada hacia él, cómo trataba de hacerse el duro cuando realmente se moría de ganas por saber dónde iban o qué harían. Aun así no dijo nada. Akashi prefirió mantener el silencio tratando de dejar a Tetsu algo de margen. Seguía enfadado y sabía que no había terminado su trabajo para reconquistar su corazón. Por lo menos, aún quedaba bastante noche por delante.

Ante los ojos de un Tetsu que miraba por la opaca ventanilla, apareció su antiguo instituto. Por un momento, creyó saber dónde iban pero no esperaba que el pelirrojo tuviera esa idea en la mente. Alejó su rostro de la ventanilla llamando la atención de Akashi.

\- Ya sé lo que piensas, pero necesito hacer esto – dijo Akashi.

\- Sé lo que intentas y no creo que sea buena idea.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, para que no pienses que miento. Quiero que sepas lo que pensé cuando te conocí y lo que sigo pensando.

Tetsu mantuvo el silencio hasta que el coche se detuvo y una vez lo hizo, bajó del vehículo con prisa caminando hacia la entrada del edificio. Al coger la manivela con sus manos y tirar de ellas, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado. Era algo lógico teniendo en cuenta la hora que era y además... que era un lugar público, un centro de día.

\- Ven por aquí – comentó Akashi con una sonrisa indicándole otro camino.

Akashi condujo a Kuroko hacia la parte de atrás, bajando las escaleras de incendio y ofreciéndole subir delante. Tetsu no dijo nada, simplemente se agarró a las escaleras y empezó a subir hacia la azotea. Ni siquiera quiso preguntarle cómo sabía aquello pero con Akashi nunca se sabía nada, él era así, simplemente perfecto. No había nada que él no supiera. Akashi subió tras él.

La azotea no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía igual que la última vez que estuvieron allí. Hacía dos años que habían dejado el instituto. Tetsu aún recordaba aquel martes antes de la finalización del curso en el que todos se reunieron para hacer sus promesas. Decidieron que en cinco años volverían allí y comprobarían si sus deseos se habían hecho realidad.

Observó a Akashi mover uno de los ladrillos y lo sacó de su sitio buscando una caja de metal en el hueco. Aquella idea no terminaba de gustarle a Tetsu, habían prometido ir a los cinco años y sólo habían pasado dos.

\- Déjale en el sitio, Akashi – le dijo Tetsu – prometimos venir todos en cinco años.

\- Y lo haremos, pero necesito que sepas lo que deseé.

\- Lo sabré... en tres años – le explicó Tetsu dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

\- En tres años pueden pasar muchas cosas, podría hasta perderte.

\- Ya lo hiciste, Akashi.

\- No lo he hecho. Todavía estoy en proceso de reconquista.

\- No lo conseguirás. No volveré a dejar que me humilles.

\- No volveré a humillarte de ninguna forma posible. ¿Podemos ahora abrir esto?

Tetsu miró con malos ojos a Akashi. No quería abrir esa caja, no quería incumplir las normas. Los cinco años no habían pasado pero por otra parte... quería saber qué era lo que Akashi había deseado. Al final, Tetsu cedió ante ese chico.

\- De acuerdo – accedió Tetsu – ábrela.

\- ¿Quieres abrirla conmigo? – sonrió Akashi.

\- No. Sólo quiero que esta noche acabe pronto, así que ábrela cuanto antes y marchémonos.

La sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo. No le pasaba desapercibida la idea de que Tetsu jamás le hablaría con total sinceridad. Quería saber qué era lo que él puso en ese papel, pero no se lo diría. Abrió la caja observando todos aquellos papeles en su interior. Akashi se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sacar los papeles abriéndolos uno a uno buscando el suyo. Tetsu miró el primer papel que dejó a su lado y se acuchilló frente a él cogiéndolo para leerlo. La risa llegó a su rostro en cuanto leyó un "dentro de cinco años yo seré el único capaz de vencerme a mí mismo". Eso era muy típico de Aomine.

\- Por fin sonríes – aclaró Akashi.

\- Aomine siempre ha sido...

\- ¿Infantil? – preguntó Akashi sonriendo.

\- Único – aclaró Tetsu sonriendo mientras miraba la parte de atrás de la nota con otra frase escrita – mira esto... - susurró Tetsu. - "Dentro de cinco años, estaré saliendo con Kagami Taiga" – pronunció Tetsu boquiabierto.

\- Qué calladito se lo tenía – susurró Akashi con una sonrisa – mira... aquí tengo el tuyo.

\- Ni se te ocurra leerlo – le amenazó Tetsu.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tú has leído el de Aomine.

Tetsu observó cómo el cuadradito bien doblado se movía entre los ágiles dedos de Akashi. No podía dejar que viera aquel papel, que supiera lo que escribió hacía dos años, justo cuando su relación clandestina empezaba, aquella maldita relación que le había llevado esa misma noche a ese lugar una vez más. No quería volver a sentir la humillación y mucho menos de Akashi.

Se lanzó como una fiera sobre aquel papel, forcejeando con Akashi para tratar de quitárselo pero no pudo. Pese a caer sobre el pecho de Akashi, éste mantenía con firmeza el papel en su mano, ocultándolo de la débil mano de Tetsu que temblaba por la ira y la impotencia de aquel momento. Sentía sus labios demasiado cerca de los de Akashi y pese a querer apartarse, algo le impedía hacerlo, seguramente la mano derecha con la que ese pelirrojo le sostenía contra él. Frente a la duda, notar los labios de Akashi una vez más chocar contra los suyos pidiendo aquel demandante y apasionado beso, sólo le hizo desearlo aún más. Por algún motivo, su cuerpo se negaba a alejarle, se negaba a rechazarle. Sentía el dolor, el daño que le había hecho y a la vez, se sentía tan sumamente masoquista como para seguir allí besando al chico que tanto daño le había hecho con sus tiernas palabras que pronto se convirtieron en mentiras y engaños.

Tuvo que sacar toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder apartarse de aquel beso que en el fondo... deseaba. No quería ni podía permitirse el lujo de volver a caer en las garras de ese mañoso chico que volvería a dejarlo en las tinieblas, que volvería a hacer de su vida un mundo de sombras siendo siempre ese amante oculto.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo – le dijo Tetsu levantándose.

\- No puedo evitarlo. Llevo toda la noche deseando besarte y me has dado la oportunidad.

\- No te he dado nada. Yo llevo toda la maldita noche recordándote que entre tú y yo ya no hay absolutamente nada.

\- No me mientas, Tetsu, sabes de sobra que te ha gustado el beso y sé que sientes algo por mí aún. Te hice daño, lo reconozco, pero estoy aquí, luchando por ti, tratando de asumir mi error y arreglarlo. Sé lo que hice mal y lo arreglaré.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste mal.

\- Nunca le dije a la gente que salíamos – dijo Akashi enseñándole el papel donde estaba escrito el deseo de Tetsu "En cinco años, Akashi y yo habremos formalizado la relación y todos sabrán que nos queremos".

\- Ya da igual, Akashi.

\- No da igual. Aún quedan tres años para que lo diga.

\- Se me acabó la paciencia cuando le dijiste a tu padre que yo no era nada, un pasatiempo, sólo un juego.

\- No fuiste un juego. Aquí está el mío.

Akashi sonrió al encontrar su papel y se lo ofreció a un confuso Tetsu. En cinco años soñaba y deseaba con hacer tantas cosas, quizá pensaba que muchas cosas cambiarían en ese periodo pero nunca imaginó que su relación con Tetsu fuera una de esas cosas que cambiarían. Era lo único que deseaba que no cambiase nunca.

Tetsu, pese a que le temblaba la mano, la acercó hacia el papel cogiéndolo entre sus blanquecinos dedos para abrirlo. Le hizo gracia lo perfectamente doblado que estaba, ni un lado era más largo que otro y esas manías sólo podían ser de Akashi y su permanente estado de ser perfecto.

Desplegó el papel sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a los ojos de Akashi. Era lo último que no quería hacer, mirar aquellos ojos que tratarían de convencerle en dos segundos no era una opción para él. Podía caer de nuevo en sus encantos y no se lo podía permitir. Abrió la nota mirando aquella perfecta caligrafía de Akashi "dentro de cinco años seguiré estando con Tetsu".

\- Así que... ¿Quieres salir conmigo otra vez sólo porque querías ser perfecto y cumplir tu palabra? – preguntó Tetsu enseñándole el papel.

\- Quiero estar contigo porque ya hace dos años sabía que tú eras el chico con el que quería estar. Quiero estar contigo ahora y dentro de cinco años y hasta dentro de veinte, te quiero a ti en mi vida.

\- El problema de base sigue estando ahí, Akashi.

\- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó Akashi extrañamente serio - ¿Aún me amas?

\- Claro que te quiero, Akashi, pero no puedo seguir con alguien como tú, alguien que no me valora, que me esconde de todo el mundo, que sólo busca el sexo a escondidas, una relación clandestina. No quiero seguir viendo cómo la gente se te insinúa creyendo que estás libre, cómo tratan de ligar contigo mientras yo permanezco en la sombra sin poder decirles que estás conmigo. No aguanto más así, Akashi. Lo siento, pero lo que siento por ti no es suficiente si tengo que aguantar todas esas humillaciones.

\- No las aguantarás, Tetsu. Porque no voy a cometer el mismo error.

\- Siempre dices cosas así, Akashi, y yo como un idiota confío en tus palabras, pero luego nada cambia.

\- Esta vez lo hará, te lo prometo. Vamos, tengo un último lugar al que llevarte.

Akashi fue el primero en levantarse dándole la mano a Tetsu para ayudarle. Los ojos azules de Tetsu se fijaron en aquella firme mano sin saber si cogerla o no, finalmente, la cogió. Bajaron de la azotea en dirección nuevamente al coche.

Una vez de vuelta en aquellos cómodos asientos de cuero y ya puestos en marcha, Tetsu trató de relajarse. Los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar y es que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a trasnochar. Para él pasar de las doce ya era todo un logro y al mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya eran prácticamente las tres de la mañana. Su estómago hasta rugía de nuevo pese a haber cenado.

\- ¿Dónde vamos, Akashi? – preguntó.

\- Deja de llamarme por el apellido, nunca lo hacías.

\- Sí lo hacía – dijo Tetsu.

\- Sí... antes de salir conmigo.

\- Que yo sepa, no estoy saliendo contigo, así que me parece correcta la forma en que te llamo.

\- Demasiado formal para luego estar tuteándome.

\- ¿Prefieres que te llame de usted?

\- No, Tetsu, quiero que me llames como siempre has hecho cuando salíamos.

\- Gánatelo entonces.

Akashi sonrió pero ya no dijo nada más. Dejó que el tiempo transcurriera con lentitud. Ésta era la última posibilidad que tendría con Tetsu pero tenía fe en que conseguiría su objetivo. Volvería a estar con él, volverían a retomar su relación.

Prácticamente se estaba quedando dormido cuando ante sus ojos, apareció la mansión de Akashi. Era increíble que le estuviera llevando a esa casa. No quería ir a allí. Se tensó de tal manera que se apartó con rapidez de la ventanilla.

\- Para el coche. No voy a ir a tu casa – le gritó Tetsu pero aunque se movió con rapidez entre los asientos, Akashi le detuvo cogiendo su muñeca y sentándose frente a él.

\- Cálmate, Tetsu.

\- Allí está tu padre – dijo Tetsu – no voy a entrar en esa casa.

\- Te quiero y hoy es el día en que voy a entrar ahí y voy a decirle a todo el mundo que te amo.

\- ¿Hablas en serio, Akashi? Yo no quiero enfrentarme a tu padre.

\- Mi padre está sobre aviso. Desde que nos vio besándonos le conté todo lo que siento por ti. Te he traído para una visita.

\- ¿A las tres de la mañana?

\- Acaba tarde de trabajar – dijo Akashi con una sonrisa – volvía hoy de un viaje de negocios y aproveché la excusa de la subasta para poder traerte. Por favor... dale una última oportunidad a mi familia. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Por favor... - repitió.

Al ver el rostro angustiado de Akashi, Tetsu comprendió que quizá debía darle una oportunidad. Aquella noche le había llevado a un lujoso restaurante frente a la gente de alta sociedad que le conocía y no se había avergonzado de él, decía que seguía amándole y ahora quería que conociera a su padre tras dos años de salir en silencio, quizá era el momento de que él cediese un poco en sus expectativas y le diera la oportunidad.

\- Está bien – dijo Tetsu acercándose hacia aquel rostro melancólico – te perdono.

Por primera vez en aquella noche, Tetsu sonrió con tranquilidad uniendo sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso con los de un sorprendido Akashi que tan sólo se dejó llevar por aquel momento. Había planeado hasta el último detalle de aquella noche, pero nunca esperó que Tetsu llegase a perdonarle momentos antes de entrar en su casa.

\- Conozcamos a tu padre – susurró Tetsu acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo.

El vehículo aparcó en la entrada y los dos chicos bajaron. Cuando entraron por la casa, todo estaba a oscuras, algo que le indicaba a Akashi que su padre aún no había llegado del aeropuerto. Se sentaron en el sofá del comedor a esperar. Tetsu estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. No todos los días le presentarían a un hombre de la importancia del padre de su novio.

Se encontraban ambos besándose en el sofá en total oscuridad cuando sintieron el ruido de los neumáticos. Tenía toda la pinta de que el señor Masaomi Akashi había regresado a casa. Los dos se apresuraron a incorporarse y arreglar sus ropas antes de que entrase por la puerta. Pese a los nervios de Tetsu, se recompuso con rapidez y se presentó a aquel intimidante hombre. Le sorprendió ver la sonrisa de Masaomi cuando Akashi, también sonriendo, les presentó. Para sus nervios aquello fue como un bálsamo, todo muy cordial y agradable, quizá había pensado mal de su padre y no era para tanto.

El resto de la velada se pasó en el gran salón hablando sobre ellos y teniendo una cosa clara, al menos Akashi ahora no pensaba mantenerle por más tiempo a escondidas de todos, quería aclarar las cosas y eso merecía su voto de confianza. No tardaron mucho más en irse todos a dormir, y Akashi acabó convenciendo a Tetsu de que esa noche se quedase allí con él, era tarde para devolverle a casa y podrían desayunar juntos. Al final y tras varias negaciones pero entre sonrisas, acabó aceptando quedarse.

Ambos subieron a la habitación y Tetsu observó las fotografías y los cuadros de la habitación mientras Akashi cambiaba las sábanas de la cama. Nunca se habría imaginado estar en aquella mansión.

\- Tienes muchas fotografías jugando al baloncesto – le dijo Tetsu sonriendo.

\- Bastantes. Mi padre siempre ha sido un fanático de ese deporte y creo que yo también acabé enamorado del baloncesto. Al principio era como una obligación, era bueno, se me daba bien y quería ser perfecto, luego empecé a disfrutar con el juego – sonrió Akashi.

Aún miraba una de las fotografías de la pared cuando sintió los labios de Akashi rozando su cuello con suavidad. Tetsu se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, por aquel escalofrío que recorría su columna vertebral, por aquel placentero cosquilleo que sentía su cuerpo cada vez que Akashi estaba cerca de él. Las manos de Akashi acariciaron con mucha suavidad la cintura de Tetsu rodeándola con calma mientras seguía besándole el cuello, respirando sobre su piel, depositando su cálido aliento en cada centímetro.

\- Te quiero, Akashi – le dijo Tetsu cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, colocando su mano sobre la de Akashi.

\- Lo sé. No volveré a fallarte – le susurró Akashi mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja con sensualidad.

\- Eso espero... porque no te daré otra oportunidad pese a todo lo que siento por ti.

\- De acuerdo. Me doy por enterado. No volverás a ser invisible conmigo, ¿vale?

\- Eso es lo que quería escuchar – dijo un sonriente Tetsu girándose para besarle con pasión.

Con el giro brusco que dio Tetsu, Akashi trató de sostenerle pero ambos cayeron sobre el mullido colchón entre besos y caricias desesperadas. Puede que ninguno de los dos lo dijera jamás, que su inexpresividad en algunas circunstancias fuera demasiado pero los dos habían deseado volver a tenerse el uno al otro.

Tetsu se incorporó levemente sin soltar los labios de Akashi intentando deshacerse de aquella molesta camiseta, pero fue Akashi quien con sus ágiles dedos acabó ayudándole a desprenderse de ella lanzándola al suelo.

\- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos – le susurró Akashi pese a que Tetsu seguía sin darle ni un segundo de respiro entre sus agitados movimientos y salvajes besos.

\- ¿Crees que yo no? – sonrió Tetsu desabrochándose el pantalón.

\- Creo que por cómo vas... me has debido de echar mucho de menos – le sonrió.

\- Es tu culpa, eres tú el que me pone de esta forma. ¿Por qué sigues vestido? – sonrió Tetsu haciendo reír a Akashi.

\- Esperaba que tú me desnudases.

\- Me sobra todo lo que llevas puesto.

\- Sabes que mi padre duerme al lado, ¿no?

\- Entonces menos mal que soy calladito – le sonrió – ni se enterará de lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

\- Más te vale. Que sepa que soy homosexual ya es bastante para él, no quiero que encima se entere de más cosas de las debidas.

\- Akashi... sólo quería que le contases lo nuestro, no que se entere del sexo entre nosotros – le sonrió volviendo a besarle.

Un desesperado Tetsu que había estado conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarle durante toda la noche, de perdonarle y amarle pese a saber que no podía hacerlo hasta que Akashi le demostrase que le importaba, ahora estaba allí sentado encima del chico al que amaba, desabrochando su pantalón con rapidez mientras Akashi le imitaba lanzando el cinturón de Tetsu al suelo y abriendo el botón de su pantalón.

Era la vez que más rápido se habían desnudado, ni siquiera la vez en que lo hicieron en el coche había sido tan rápido pero lo necesitaba, en aquel momento sólo les interesaba volver a sentirse, como si aquello fuera la reconciliación y la solución a todos sus problemas. Quizá tenían razón en que el sexo de reconciliación era el más placentero y Tetsu empezó a descubrirlo ese día a medida que Akashi introducía sus dedos en él tratando de dilatarle.

Con la otra mano, Akashi daba placer al miembro de Tetsu, intentando que se pusiera todo lo erecto posible, tratando de darle el mayor de los placeres, de escuchar a ese inexpresivo chico gemir como casi nunca le escuchaba por su timidez. Aquel día, consiguió sacarle leves suspiros que estaba convencido... habrían sido jadeos si hubiera dejado de contenerse por la presencia de su padre en el cuarto de al lado.

Ni siquiera Akashi podía aguantar tanto aquella noche. Le habría gustado seguir siendo el chico romántico y conquistador que había vislumbrado durante toda la velada pero no podía más, había aguantado demasiado aquella noche, las dudas, las incertidumbres, la ira de Tetsu, su reproche y la excitación por él, al final, incluso él tenía un límite y tenía nombre propio, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Entró en él prácticamente en cuanto sintió que sus paredes se dilataban cediéndole el paso. Puede que al principio cierto dolor invadiese a Tetsu, pero lo disimuló como siempre hacía antes de regalarle aquella respiración acelerada, sus silenciosos orgasmos. Aquella noche era el comienzo de su nueva relación y Akashi lo supo en cuanto notó cómo Tetsu se corría en su abdomen incapaz de parar su cabalgada sobre él, incapaz de frenar hasta que sintió el cálido líquido de Akashi invadirle por completo. Aquel día... su relación renacía de las cenizas y desde luego, Akashi había aprendido la lección, no volvería a ocultar a ese chico por el que se moría de amor.

Fin


End file.
